Les Chroniques d'Yggdrasil : Jamais sans toi
by Angeline Trent
Summary: Deux enfants qui souffrent, un monde sous le coup d'un mal millénaire et jusqu'à ce jour invaincu...une mission désespérée. "Je ne te laisserais plus jamais Gabriel"
1. Prologue : Là où tout commence

**Titre :** Les Chroniques d'Yggdrasil, Tome 1 –Jamais sans toi-

**Auteur :** Angeline Trent (aka Angie)

**Bêta-reader** : merci à Madame_casse-pied : ma choupinette Serpentarde préférée

**Avertissement : **Il y aura des scènes de tortures et de violences sexuelles. Pour le moment je met un rating K+ mais plus tard ce sera M.

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à ce grand auteur qu'est J.K. Rowling. Par contre Rosalyn, Finwë et Gabriel m'appartiennent. Hel et Yggdrasil proviennent de la mythologie nordique.

ENJOY !

* * *

Nous ne sommes si humains, ni sorciers.

'_Sauveurs' qu'ils nous ont appelés._

Mais nous sommes plus que cela, nous sommes des Anges.

'_Créatures de Dieu' _

Envoyés par les cieux sur Terre il y a déjà plusieurs siècles de cela, nos ancêtres sont venus apporter paix, savoir et bonheur sur ce monde qui était dévasté. Ils décidèrent de fonder un pays qu'ils nommèrent Yggdrasil. Ce pays devint le plus beau et sa richesse sans égale. De grandes forêts bordées de rivières majestueuses où se reflétait un soleil d'or ainsi que des plaines sauvages qui s'étendaient à perte de vue façonnaient notre pays ; tout comme ce parfum, celui des fleurs qui embaumaient l'air des montagnes. Lors de ma naissance, notre royaume était dirigé depuis plusieurs années par le clan Vyse. Nos souverains, Seigneur Raven et Dame Layana étaient bon et généreux, toujours désireux d'aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Mais la prospérité n'est pas éternelle.

_En Yggdrasil frappa,_

_Celle par qui le monde bascula… _

Nous ne savions pas que sous la terre vivait une créature plus ancienne et plus puissante, qui se nourrissait de la souffrance des hommes. Ainsi, lorsque le plus grand tremblement de terre qu'on ait jamais connu frappa notre pays, cette créature fut libérée de sa prison. Et c'est au milieu du feu et des cendres qu'apparut Hel sur son cheval noir, entraînant dans son funeste cortège son armée de morts. C'était pourtant un jour comme un autre. J'étais dans la forêt avec ma mère quand la terre se mit à trembler et se fendre, des hommes surgissant de notre Terre éventrée. Un de ces hommes au corps décharné apparut devant moi, son épée à la main. Ma mère s'est interposée entre lui et moi. Soudain le feu fit son arrivée, réduisant la moindre parcelle de vie en cendres, tandis que ma mère continuait de se battre contre nos assaillants. Elle était vraiment courageuse et forte mais les épées finirent par avoir raison d'elle. Et… la peur me paralysait, je ne pouvais bouger. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers moi, je me suis sentis soulevée dans les airs. Mon oncle me portait dans ses bras et s'envolait à présent vers les cieux.

« N'aie plus peur, ma Rose.

- Oncle Finwë…maman… elle est…

- Ne pleures pas Rosalyn, nous allons partir d'ici. »

Je ne comprenais pas à ce moment là et tout ce que je vis à travers mes larmes furent les flammes au-dessous de nous. Dans notre cortège céleste il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui comme nous avaient réussi à fuir à travers le ciel noirci ; et de là-haut, nous n'avons pu que contempler le massacre : les derniers défenseurs d'Yggdrasil s'effondraient sur les marches du château tandis que nos souverains tentaient de se battre contre Hel. Le combat fut terrible et la fin funeste : du ciel, nous vîmes nos monarques s'éteindrent. En une nuit, c'est un royaume entier qui tomba : le pays qui était séparé par l'océan se rattacha à la Terre, les arbres et les fleurs périrent sous le feu, nos villages furent détruits.. Les souverains morts, les anges retournèrent au Ciel en laissant à l'abandon un monde incertain et fragile, et en ignorant ce qu'il était advenu de nos princes. Quant à la bête, elle s'en retourna sous Terre à la fin du massacre.

_Feu, Sang et Glace, _

_Se lieront à tout jamais en cette Place, _

_Si, à l'aube de leur dix-septième année_

_Les deux Princes ne sont pas retrouvés _

Seize années ont passé. Yggdrasil et son peuple ne sont plus qu'un mythe, une légende aux yeux de tous, une page dans les livres d'histoires. Les hommes ont également oublié ce qui vivait au centre du monde. Mais, les yeux tournés vers le futur, je sens que tout n'est pas encore fini et qu'il nous reste encore des cartes à jouer avant la fin de l'échéance. Bientôt. Je ferai tout pour réussir ma mission et les retrouver.

_Deux vies différentes mais une même souffrance _

_De la peur de l'un naîtra l'innocence _

_Et de la haine de l'autre naîtra la force… _

«Grande prêtresse, votre monture est prête et les hommes se font impatients.

-Bien, partez et dites à nos hommes que nous allons y aller. Je vous rejoins dans un instant. »

Une fois le soldat éloigné, je me permets de laisser une dernière fois mon regard dériver en tentant d'oublier ma tristesse, ma rancœur et ce sentiment d'injustice. De notre glorieuse civilisation il ne reste qu'une terre glacée et des cadavres enfouis sous la neige. J'ai conscience que notre mission sera périlleuse, mais nous devons à tout prix la réussir pour pouvoir ramener la paix sur cette Terre. Je rallie les derniers survivants de notre pays et grimpe sur mon cheval. Un de mes commandant s'approche alors de moi.

« Penses-tu que nous ayons une chance?

- Aie confiance, Oncle Finwë. J'ai vu l'avenir de ce monde à travers les étoiles et ce futur est prometteur, lumineux et heureux. Mais cela a un prix et je suis prête à le payer. Nos Souverains vont revenir sur le trône.

- Je souhaite tout autant que toi que Damian et Gabriel réintègrent leur trône, mais je refuse que tu te sacrifies… S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas sûr de le supporter.

- Oncle Finwë…nous en avons déjà parlé. Je dois le faire… Pour le bien de notre peuple. Et puis, je suis sûre que les cieux nous protègeront.»

Me tournant vers mes soldats, je dégaine alors mon épée _Isil_ et à mon signal c'est tout un peuple qui s'en va à travers le froid pour affronter son destin, les Cieux au dessus de nous et les esprits de nos ancêtres nous montrant la voie.

_Ainsi l'Équilibre sera rétabli_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Là où on avance ses pions

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu pas mal de devoirs et autres. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! Encore un grand merci à ma bêta, **Madame_casse-pieds** aka MCP! ENJOY!

* * *

_Nous sommes les pions aventureux, d'un destin si hasardeux... Auteur inconnu_

* * *

Un couloir sombre, le silence pesant. L'angoisse qui glisse sous ma peau. Je sais ce qui m'attend, je connais la fin de ce cauchemar. Mon regard se dirige instinctivement vers la porte du cachot au fond du couloir. Il fait sombre ici et le froid est glacial. J'avance lentement vers _son_ antre. J'ai peur mais je pose quand même ma main sur la poignée et pousse lentement la porte. C'est une chambre de taille moyenne qui apparaît sous mes yeux. De nombreuses marques de griffures et des traces de sang ornent les murs gris et ternes de cette pièce tandis que de longues chaînes plus ou moins rouillées pendent du plafond. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre ici et la seule lumière provient de la porte ouverte. Pour compléter le tableau, un matelas défoncé trône dans un coin sombre de la salle. Je m'avance alors lentement vers ce lit de fortune, l'angoisse toujours palpable autour de moi. Une masse gémit et s'agite lentement sous un drap tâché de sang. Je m'agenouille à sa hauteur tandis que je tire délicatement sur le tissu terne et déchiré. Soudain je me fige.

« Qu'est-ce que…? »

Les draps sont toujours les mêmes, mais ce cauchemar à changé. Que se passe-t-il? Normalement c'est moi dans ce lit et aujourd'hui je découvre un petit être tremblotant. C'est un enfant, un garçon me semble-t-il. Des traits fins, de longs cheveux bruns sombres, des lèvres rouges. De nombreuses marques de griffures ainsi que des bleus ornent sur ses bras. Alors que je le contemple, la porte du cachot se referme soudainement derrière moi dans un bruit infernal et l'obscurité envahit la pièce. Je me retourne pour faire « face » à cet importun mais ne vois rien. Alors que je tente d'attraper ma baguette, je constate que cette dernière n'était pas en ma possession. La panique me gagne et mon seul repère est le mur froid derrière moi. Je sens de l'agitation et de petits mains saisir mon pantalon.

« Qui est-là?! Montrez-vous!

- Ne les laisse pas me faire du mal. Tu m'avais promis.

- Quoi? Mais qui… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase et je sens une aura sombre à côté de moi. Je tente de m'en éloigner mais un coup s'abat soudainement sur mon visage. Je tombe au sol tandis que ce mystérieux agresseur continue ce traitement. Je n'arrive même pas à me défendre. Tout recommence en fin de compte et au bout de ce qui me semble être une éternité, mon agresseur se penche vers moi. Il est si proche, tellement que j'arrive à reconnaître son parfum. Je souhaiterais me tromper :

« Bienvenue à la maison… mon fils. »

Je me fige. Cette voix…non… NON! Je le sens me saisir et me retourner sur le dos. Il est si proche… Non…pas encore.

« Père…non, s'il vous plaît, je suis désolé. » Je me retrouve à supplier comme ce soir-là. Encore. Je ne tente même pas de retenir les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Son regard sur moi, même si je ne peux le voir, me donne envie de vomir. Un sanglot se coince dans ma gorge tandis qu'il lance, un rire dans la voix :

« _Crucio_ »

Le bruit sourd de la tempête à l'extérieur de ma chambre fait écho à mon hurlement. Je viens encore de faire un cauchemar. Je me sens trembler. Mais avant que je puisse réfléchir d'avantage, je sens la nausée me prendre et fonce vers ma salle de bain. Après avoir soulagé mon estomac, je me laisse glisser lentement contre le mur frais. Mon dos me fait mal et l'odeur de sang me retourne encore un fois l'estomac. J'ai si peur et le seul fait de l'avoir revu en rêve me fais trembler, un filet de sueur coulant le long de mon dos. Soudain, j'entend la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Une ombre noire et imposante obscurcit mon champ de vision.

« Sev'…

- Ne parle plus Draco. Je m'occupe de toi. »

Un seul appel suffit pour qu'il comprenne. Severus est l'homme sans qui je ne serais peut-être pas là aujourd'hui. Il m'a aidé lorsque j'avais besoin de lui et depuis il ne me quitte plus. Sans un mot, il me soulève dans ses bras pour me recoucher, puis vient le bal des potions : anti-douleur, potion de sommeil sans rêve. Je replonge dans les limbes, Severus à mes côtés, me veillant.

.°oO00Oo°.

« Défends-toi Draco »

Je tente de me protéger comme je peux. Lever son épée, feindre. Mon souffle se fait court. Nos corps qui se rapprochent et qui s'éloignent dans une sorte de ballet mortel. Je m'éloigne de mon adversaire afin d'analyser la situation. Il semble être fatigué et ses cheveux sont encore plus en bataille que d'habitude . Je me concentre et m'élance rapidement vers ma cible. J'anticipe le moindre de ses mouvements tout en l'esquivant. Je prends appuie sur mes jambes et me retourne brusquement. J'ai réussi à le toucher et du sang coule de son bras gauche. Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour regarder les dégâts. Mais avant que je puisse continuer, Severus prend la parole.

« Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. C'est bien Draco, continue comme ça. Potter, vous manquez d'endurance, un Mangemort entraîné ne vous laissera pas une seule seconde de répit. Draco, ton mouvement était bon mais tu devrais essayer de frapper plus haut la prochaine fois. Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que vous alliez vous préparer pour le repas. »

Nous acquiesçons en cœur et Severus nous laisse seuls. Les entraînements sont une des seules activités que je m'accorde depuis… mon accident.

« Et bien, tu ne m'as pas loupé aujourd'hui. Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je pourrais croire que tu veux ma mort.

-Je suis désolé

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Draco »

Je hoche la tête par habitude, il n'aime pas que je m'excuse comme ça, selon lui et Severus, ce serait me mettre au même niveau qu'un elfe de maison. Notre relation avait pris un sacré tournant, je vous l'accorde. Passer d'ennemis à proche en seulement un an paraît inconcevable, mais j'avoue que nous avons des circonstances atténuantes. Nous nous battons pour la même cause et tellement de choses ont changé depuis l'été dernier; elles se sont compliquées, dégradées pour certaines, améliorées pour d'autres. Les sentiments, les rêves, la vie réelle, tout se mélange. Alors que je m'enfonce profondément dans mes pensées, je sens qu'on tire sur ma manche.

« Désolé…

- Ne pense plus à rien.

- Je sais, je suis désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends. File vite sous la douche et vient manger après.

- Ok.

Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher. Chose rare et étonnante, la bonne humeur règne en maître au Quartier Général de L'Ordre du Phénix aujourd'hui. Le fait que Voldemort n'ait pas donner signe de vie depuis un moment doit jouer dans ce sens. Plus de mort pour le moment mais ce n'est pas forcément bon signe. Il prépare quelque chose, je le sens. Mais je ne veux pas y penser pour le moment et ainsi casser l'ambiance. Je me dirige alors vers ma chambre. Ce n'est pas un quatre étoiles, mais tant que j'ai un lit pour dormir et un toit au-dessus de ma tête elle me convient. Severus s'est chargé de la décorer et de la peindre en vert anis rien que pour moi, de telle sorte qu'elle soit très lumineuse. Je me saisis de quelques affaires et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Un grand miroir prend place dans celle-ci, me renvoyant mon reflet. En plus des évènements, mon physique s'est également transformé depuis ce fameux mois. J'avais perdu énormément de poids ce qui me rendait beaucoup plus grand et fragile, ce qui me déplaisait particulièrement mais je n'ai pas réussi à inverser ce nouveau changement. Mon visage était émacié, orné de grandes cernes noirs. Mes cheveux blonds ont poussé et se sont assombris aux racine. Moi qui étais si fier de ressembler à mon père, j'ai honte d'être devenu comme ça, de lui être si semblable. Je me dépêche de me déshabiller et d'aller sous la douche.

Sous l'eau, je me sens invulnérable.

.°oO00Oo°.

« Bon appétit tout le monde

- Bon Ap'! »

J'ai pris plus de temps que prévu et je suis en retard au repas. Et moi qui n'aime pas me faire remarquer ! J'ouvre silencieusement la porte qui conduit à la cuisine, qui sert également de salle de réunion lors de crises. Très peu de personne sont présentes autour de la grande table en bois massif. Les regards de certains se portent sur moi tandis que d'autres restent impassibles. En bout de table, Severus et Harry encadrent la place qui m'est réservée. Je m'y assois tandis que Weasmoche m'envoie un regard assassin. Un jour, alors que je passais près de sa chambre, je l'ai entendu dire à Granger que je lui volait son meilleur ami et que j'avais dû lui jeter un sortilège ou autre. Depuis, je sens souvent sa présence hostile derrière moi. L'ancien 'moi' aurait sans doute répondu mais ce nouveau moi faible et peureux se contente de baisser la tête. Soudain je sens une main dans mon dos qui me fais sursauter. Je vois alors Severus, tourné vers moi et qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

« Ça va Draco?

-Je…tous va bien »

Je sais que je l'inquiète avec mes mensonges, lui dire que tout va bien, faire comme si de rien n'était. Tenter d'oublier la peur, tout _son_ être qui m'exècre, et puis la honte. Si lourde sur mes épaules. Je suis épuisé. De même, les nombreux combats contre les mangemorts qui se terminent toujours en sorte de match nul. Nous sommes au point mort, le seul réconfort ici, dans cette maison lugubre est la cuisine de Molly. Elle a réussi à me remplumer un tant soit peu, même si je ressemble toujours à un cadavre ambulant. Je sens encore le regard de Weasmoche sur moi. Je n'ose pas relever la tête. J'ai tellement peur… je… je ne veux plus avoir mal. Cette douleur qui transperce mon cœur.

« Weasley, je vous prie de bien vouloir arrêté de fusiller mon filleul du regard ».

Je sens que chacun retient son souffle et je sers les poings. C'est tout les jours les mêmes confrontations et les mêmes tensions. Je n'ose relever la tête et affronter leur regards. Dans un même raclement de chaise, Severus et Weasley se font face, baguette à la main. Mais avant que quoique ce soit ne puisse se produire, Harry se lève à son tour.

« Je pense que cela suffit. Professeur, rangez votre baguette s'il vous plaît. Ron, tu arrête ce petit jeu tout de suite. Tout le monde en a assez de te voir te comporter comme un enfant. Il est temps que tu comprennes que Draco est dans notre camp. Bien, je pense que nous pouvons reprendre le repas. »

Harry se rassoit comme si rien ne s'était passé tandis que Weasley s'en va d'un pas rageur. Le silence devenu trop pesant est brisé par le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque violemment. Je me sens oppressé. Je repousse doucement ma chaise et me glisse furtivement vers l'extérieur. Alors que j'atteins la porte, la voix de Molly retentit dans la salle :

« Draco, Chéri, tu n'as plus faim? Tu sais, il faut que tu prennes un peu de poids et je pense que…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Weasley, le repas était bon mais je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais dans ma chambre ».

Avant qu'elle ne puisses ajouter un seul mot, j'ai déjà filé.

.°oO00Oo°.

_Quelque part en Angleterre_

Alors que l'atmosphère était paisible ailleurs, l'aura entourant le Malfoy's Manor était sinistre et meurtrière. Les animaux et la végétation avaient quitté les lieux depuis deux ans déjà. Le silence pesant n'était troublé que par de légers sons de transplanage et par les bruissements de pas parmi les feuilles mortes. Aujourd'hui encore, une ombre noire se faufilait avec grâce et rapidité vers l'imposant manoir devenu le QG du tristement célèbre mage noir : Lord Voldemort. De nombreux détails permettaient de reconnaître ce mangemort qui inspirait la crainte et la terreur chez les moldus : de long cheveux blonds coiffés en catogan, , des yeux gris aussi froids que le métal, une démarche rapide mais élégante, Lucius se dirigeait vers son manoir. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule laissant apparaître un petit elfe de maison vêtu d'un taie d'oreiller sale et deux fois trop grande pour lui.

« Le Lord a dit à Rhian qu'il attend le maître avec impatience dans la salle du trône.

- Bien. »

Lucius s'avança d'un pas décidé vers un majestueux escalier, ses pas résonant sur le sol en marbre blanc. Une fois arrivé au 1er étage, il continua au travers du dédale de couloirs qui composaient son manoir. Il arriva enfin à destination. Devant une porte magiquement transformé représentant une multitude de serpents, se tenaient deux autres elfes de maisons. Lucius leur fit un signe de tête avant de lancer froidement :

« Je suis attendu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Sans un mot, un des elfes transplana dans un 'crac' retentissant et l'instant d'après, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent sur la salle du trône. Lucius avança à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de finalement s'agenouiller. En face de lui se tenait son maître, le plus grand fléau jamais connu : Lord Voldemort.

« Maître vous m'avez demandé? » Lucius était quelque peu angoissé. Bien qu'ayant réussit sa dernière mission en date, il n'en été pas moins nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui plus est, lorsque Nagini et tous les mangemorts du cercle intérieur observaient ses moindres faits et gestes. Mais néanmoins, Lucius était très content de lui. Il avait enfin trouvé _la_ bonne potion qui permettrait de satisfaire son maître, chose rare depuis le désastre du ministère de la magie et la trahison de Severus. En effet, depuis que Severus avait déserté les rangs, le Maître était dans une rage folle et c'était les moldus qui en payaient le prix, ainsi que quelques mangemorts.

« _Lucius, j'espère pour toi que tu as réussi à la trouver_.

- Oui Maître et je peux vous garantir qu'elle est parfaite.

- _Bien, donne-la moi tout de suite_. »

Lucius sortit de sa poche une petite fiole en cristal qu'il tendit au mage noir. Les sifflements austères de Nagini ne rassurèrent pas Lucius qui retenait sa respiration tandis que son Maître buvait le précieux breuvage. Aussitôt, le processus s'enclencha. Tous les membres du cercles intérieur levèrent leurs baguettes magiques dans une synchronisation presque parfaite tandis qu'un long chant en latin quitta leur lèvres. Des lueurs se mirent à apparaître au bout de leur baguettes puis à s'élever vers le mage noir. A son contact, elle se transformèrent en flammes noires. Le mage noir se força à ne pas hurler mais la douleur atteignait des sommets. En effet, sa peau se consumait telles les pages d'un livre, laissant apparaître une autre couche d'épiderme un peu plus coloré. Le chant des mangemorts mêlé au hurlement du Seigneur des Ténèbres et aux sifflements de Nagini créaient une atmosphère sinistre au sein de la salle du trône. Lucius, quand à lui, observait ce spectacle très étrange. Bientôt les flammes engloutirent entièrement le fier mage noir, coupant court à ses cris. Puis, la masse enflammé se mit à léviter à quelques centimètres du sol, les bougies dans tous la salles se mirent à trembler et l'air devint glacial. Les Mangemorts, eux, continuaient leur chant. Soudain, au bout de ce qui semblait des heures, les flammes se dissipèrent, tandis que le mage noir regagnait la terre ferme.

Ainsi, c'était un Voldemort rajeuni et à l'apogée de sa puissance qui renaissait une seconde fois devant des Mangemorts tremblants de fierté qui regardaient leur Lord tel une merveille. Voldemort quant à lui n'en menait pas large, légèrement hébété à cause de la potion et par la force de la métamorphose, et tentait d'inspecter attentivement son nouveau corps, redevenu athlétique et séduisant. Il put également constater que ses cheveux couleur ébène avaient repoussé. Il se reprit cependant très rapidement et claqua des doigts. Tous les mangemorts vinrent se placer à genou devant lui. Lucius vit sa belle sœur, Bellatrix Lestrange, à ses côtés, l'excitation et le désir visibles dans ses sombres yeux.

« L'heure est arrivée de sonner le glas de ma victoire. Mangemorts, préparez-vous au combat ».


	3. Chapitre 2 : La où le sang coule

Bonjour! Voici le second chapitre des Chroniques d'Yggdrasil. En espérant qu'il vous plaira! Je tient à remercier ma bêta **Madame_casse-pieds** qui fait un boulot formidable en très peu de temps et également **Hime~chan** qui m'a donné de super idée pendant l'écriture. Le chapitre 3 est déjà en cours d'écriture mais ne sera posté que début juillet étant donné que je passe mon bac' fin du mois de juin. Maintenant, place au chapitre et ENJOY!

* * *

'_Il n'y a plus d'équilibre. Des innocents sont immolés, des familles détruites, des peuples décimés. Une vie sacrifiée au profit d'une autre, un enfant que l'on prend dans ses bras. Chaque camp tente de faire pencher la balance de son côté : ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une faiblesse d'humain. Il n'y a ni bien, ni mal, ni puissance, ni paix. Seulement l'équilibre. Les événements qui vont suivre sont les signes de la bassesse de l'homme.'_

_Sud de l'Angleterre_

Un village, tranquille mais où une pluie battait sans cesse, bordé d'une forêt de pin vert. Des montagnes noires et majestueuses qui se dressaient comme une muraille impénétrable. Surplombant le bourg, Lucius se tenait fièrement aux côtés Bellatrix. Il était impatient quant au spectacle qui aurait lieu ce soir. Derrière eux une centaine de Mangemorts marchait lentement, leurs bottes martelant le sol de la forêt dans un bruit sourd tandis que des détraqueurs flottaient dans les airs. Pas un mot ne filtrait et seul le silence faisait écho à leur pas. A une centaine de mètres, à travers les arbres, on pouvait apercevoir les lumières du village moldu d'Huckleberry. Encore quelque pas et il pourrait lancer son attaque. Lucius sentit l'excitation remonter le long de tout son corps et serra fermement sa baguette en ébène. La vue se dégagea enfin. Il fit un signe à son armée qui s'arrêta immédiatement ; et avançant toujours, l'aristocrate se retourna :

« Le maître ne veut aucun otage. Tuez-les tous »

**°oO0Oo°**

L'incompréhension régnait chez ces pauvres moldus qui ne voyaient que des ombres noires. Au milieu de ce spectacle des plus répugnants se tenait Lucius Malfoy. Majestueux, imposant, un sourire carnassier ornant son visage aux traits déformé par la haine, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds secoué par une légère brise. S'il y avait bien une chose dont Lucius se délectait, c'étaient bien les cris de tous ces impurs. Des sortilèges fusaient de tous côtés : Avada Kedavra, Crucio, Sectusempra… Encore tant d'autre. Du coin de l'œil, il vit des enfants qui subissaient diverses tortures sous la baguette de Rabastan tandis que des Mangemorts violaient leur mères agonisantes et hurlant à pleins poumons. Remarquant un homme qui voulait se sauver dans une ruelle sombre, l'aristocrate dégaina sa baguette, et d'un mouvement souple du bras le tua d'un Avada bien placé. L'homme s'effondra sans rien comprendre dans un bruit sourd. En arrière plan, la forêt par laquelle les Mangemorts étaient arrivés se consumait sous les flammes. Alors que le Mangemort blond s'avançait vers la place du village, il entendit distinctement le rire sadique de Bellatrix tandis qu'une explosion retentissait au loin. Des gens criaient aux fenêtres d'une maison ravagée par les flammes invoquées au nom de la puissante magie. Lucius en vit même certains sauter de plusieurs étages pour échapper à une mort certaine mais pour arriver plus rapidement à une autre.

Se tenant alors au centre du village, le fier Mangemort leva sa baguette vers le ciel noir :

_« Morsmordre »_

Un fin jet de lumière verte se dirigea vers la sombre voûte céleste et explosa en millions d'étincelles. L'image se forma et une immense tête de mort dont la langue était un serpent apparut sous les yeux des derniers moldus encore en vie. Ce parfum de puissance et de domination enivrait l'aristocrate. Rapidement, Bellatrix le rejoignit et, d'un commun accord, décidèrent de s'attaquer au seul bâtiment encore intact : l'église. Pour réellement détruire un homme, il faut s'attaquer à ce en quoi il croit. Sa baguette en main, Bellatrix lança un 'inflamare' dévastateur.

Alors que le massacre était bien avancé, c'est l'ordre du phénix au grand complet qui se dressait devant les troupes du mage noir.

**°oO0Oo°**

_Siège de l'ordre du Phénix, 12 Grimmauld Square, Londres_

Cela fait des heures que je suis ici depuis l'incident Weasley. Assis sur le bord de ma fenêtre au 2e étage, les pieds au-dessus du vide, je contemple le ciel assombri et les rues vides de Londres. Les passants ont déserté le coin depuis que la pluie tombe sans cesse en fines gouttes. Le monde à changé depuis le retour de Voldemort. Le soleil ne brille plus et le froid prend sa place un peu plus chaque jour, les détraqueurs arpentant les ruelles sombres aspirant petit à petit toute once de joie. Je frissonne légèrement et serre mes bras un peu plus contre mon corps. Mes mains sont si froides et blanches. Soudain, je sens quelqu'un saisir mon épaule et je sursaute légèrement. Je me retourne et vois Severus tenant une couverture dans ses mains. Tandis qu'il la pose délicatement sur mes épaules, je sens son regarde inquisiteur me transpercer.

« Ce n'est pas un temps pour mettre le nez dehors Draco.

-Je sais. Mais j'avais besoin de me rafraîchir les idées.

-Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'attraper la mort pour réfléchir »

Je ne réponds pas. Ce n'est pas la peine d'argumenter avec Severus. Le silence est apaisant. Je me laisse berçer par le vent froid et je ferme les yeux. Des souvenirs m'apparaissent. Une scène similaire, survenue l'été dernier juste avant la rentrée scolaire. Je me trouvais alors au Manoir et je sortais d'un entraînement drastique avec Lucius. Ma mère m'avait trouvé au bord de la fenêtre de ma chambre, assis comme maintenant. Elle m'avait alors pris dans ses bras.  
C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vue en vie.

« Est-ce que tu pense à elle parfois?

-A Narcissa? Oui, souvent.

-Crois-tu qu'elle est… fière de mon choix?

-Bien sûr. Ta mère t'a toujours soutenu et n'a jamais cessé d'être fière de toi. Tu es son fils et quoiqu'il se passe, il en sera toujours ainsi.

-Merci»

Le silence retombe et m'apaise un peu. Je sers la couverture un peu plus contre moi et rentre mes jambes à l'intérieur de ma petite chambre. Severus est assis sur mon lit, ses yeux noirs posés sur moi et la petite ride sur son front démontre son anxiété. Je suis le seul à voir au travers de son masque. Je ferme ma fenêtre et m'assois par terre, adossé au mur. Mon parrain joint ses mains et prend la parole.

« Draco. Je sais que ce sera dur mais je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que Lucius t'as fait après la mort de Narcissa. Tu te détruis peu à peu et c'est dur pour moi de te voir faire. Je n'ai jamais été fort pour les relations humaines et je ne veux pas te blesser plus que nécess… »

Un son. Strident et énervant. Porteur de malheur et qui coupe mon Parrain en plein dans son élan. C'est ce qui s'appelle être sauver par le gong. L'alarme, qui résonne toujours, me rappelle à l'ordre et me prévient qu'une attaque à lieu quelque part en Angleterre. C'est un ingénieux système mis au point par Dumbledore, juste avant son décès et qui permet de détecter le sort « Morsmordre». Je me lève, sort ma baguette de ma poche et d'un sortilège informulé, change mes vêtements pour revêtir l'uniforme de combat des membres de l'ordre. Le vêtement, blanc immaculé est orné d'un magnifique phénix dans le dos. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Severus effectuer le même geste bien qu'il se renfrogne toujours à la vue de la couleur. Nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers l'entrée où se trouve déjà une bonne partie de l'Ordre, tous prêts à en découdre avec les Mangemorts. En bon chef, Harry se place devant ses troupes afin de faire son habituel débriefing.

« Le sort à été lancé depuis un petit village dans le sud de l'Angleterre, Huckleberry. Nous appliquerons le plan habituel. Puissions-nous tous survivre à cette nuit. »

Chacun hoche la tête, un air grave marqué sur le visage. Puis dans un même mouvement, nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie pour pouvoir transplaner.

**°oO0Oo°**

_Sud de l'Angleterre, village de Huckleberry_

Je me retrouve sur la place du village avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. Chacun prend une position défensive et se met à observer les alentours. Je fais de même et constate encore une fois et avec tristesse la violence des Mangemorts : des corps sans vies se trouvent tout autour de nous, les bâtiments et la forêt sont en feu et dans le ciel noir gît la marque des ténèbres. Harry se tient sur ma droite et Severus sur ma gauche.

« Tient… le petit bébé Potter, les traîtres et la putain »

La voix stridente de ma tante et surtout le surnom qu'elle m'a donné me soulève le cœur. Comment une femme aussi horrible peut bien faire partie de ma famille ? Elle ne ressemble en rien à ma mère qui incarnait la douceur, la patience et la grandeur. Bellatrix, elle, n'est que violence, rage et mort. A mes côtés, je vois Severus et Harry se préparer à être attaqués. Je tente d'analyser tout ce qui se passe. Sirius, n'y tenant plus, lui cri d'une voix forte :

« Alors Bellatrix, on lèche toujours les bottes d'un sang-mêlé à face de serpent? Je suis sûr que tu adores ça »

Soudain la bataille commence. Je me retrouve rapidement séparé de mon parrain à cause d'un Sectusempra lancée par Bellatrix. J'esquive le sort en me jetant au sol tandis que Severus et Harry invoquent un bouclier d'un geste sec du bras. Un peu plus loin, Tonks et Remus livrent un combat sans merci à Yaxley et Dolohov.

« Et bien Severus, j'ai toujours su que tu étais un traître… ou bien serais-tu juste lâche?

-Ne me traite pas de LÂCHE! »

Severus est en colère, ses yeux encore plus sombres qu'une nuit sans lune. Mais je ne dois pas m'attarder sur ce combat, j'ai une mission à mener : retrouver les derniers survivants et les emmener à Poudlard. J'aperçois sur ma droite une ruelle sombre et je m'y engouffre rapidement tout en espérant que Sev' s'en sorte indemne. Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre. Les ruelles se suivent et se ressemblent, et autour de moi gisent des corps ensanglantés, leurs visages figés dans une expression mêlée de peur et de douleur. Je cours depuis plusieurs minutes dans ce dédale de murs assombris. Je n'imaginais pas ce village si grand.

Je continue ma course sans fin quand soudain, le seul bruit de mes pas est brisé par un craquement sonore, signe d'un transplanage, qui se répercute sur les murs de la ruelle. Profitant d'un renfoncement très sombre, je me cache et tente de calmer ma respiration saccadée. Et c'est là que je le vis.

Vêtu de son éternel cape noir, baguette à la main s'avance mon cher géniteur. Ses yeux couleur orage semblaient se déchaîner. Il me cherche, je le sais. Il ne doit pas me trouver… je ne veux pas y retourner.

« Draco, où es-tu? Aurais-tu peur de moi? Allez… sors de ta cachette, mon fils »

Je tremble…l'impression de n'être qu'un stupide gamin me traverse un instant l'esprit… mais il me fait si peur. Il est tellement proche et je le vois approcher de plus en plus. Mon géniteur passe parmi les corps sans leur jeter le moindre regard, vulgaires déchets selon lui et son « maître ». Mais peut être que c'est mon jour de chance finalement, Lucius passe près de ma cachette sans se douter de ma présence… enfin, je l'espère. Les bruits de pas s'éloignent de plus en plus et finissent par disparaître. Je reprends ma respiration et essuie d'un geste rageur les larmes traîtresses, signe de ma faiblesse enfantine. Je sors lentement de ma cachette, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où il a disparu. Je recule toujours lentement, contrôlant le plus possible le bruit de mes pas mais en refusant toujours de croire la réalité de cette rencontre funeste. Je me sens mal… la peur tenaille mon estomac et ma tête est plus lourde qu'une tonne de chocogrenouilles. Mais apparemment ma chance était de courte durée. Avant que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe, ma tête heurte violemment le mur le plus proche… puis vient le noir.

**°oO0Oo°**

_Tu dois te réveiller! Réveille-toi…Réveille-toi !_

Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne comprends pas. Ma tête n'est que douleur… Et cette voix… Que s'est-il passé? J'ouvre lentement mes yeux… pour tomber net sur le visage infâme de Rabastan Lestrange. Cet homme est la tyrannie incarnée, un monstre de la pire espèce. Même Severus évitait de rester seul avec lui dans une pièce lorsque nous étions au manoir du Lord. Je tente de me relever mais mes poignets et mes chevilles sont liés à un lit grâce à un sort… Je crains déjà la suite. Rabastan s'avance alors vers moi, ses yeux ne reflétant que sadisme, un sourire flottant sur son visage. J'ai peur. Vraiment. Ma gorge est nouée par les sanglots, je ne tente même pas de me retenir.

« Je vois que ma réputation me précède. Voyons petit bâtard, ne te mets pas dans ces états. Je n'ai même pas encore joué avec toi! »

Je…NON! Je tente de me débattre comme je peux malgré mes liens tandis que ce monstre grimpe sur moi. Son corps de bête me domine totalement. Ses mains moites violent mon corps et ses lèvres et ses dents s'attaquent à mon cou. Puis, il remonte lentement, ses lèvres quittant mon cou meurtrit pour se poser sur mes lèvres. Je tente de le repousser comme je peux mais sa poigne de fer me retient. Ses yeux se font encore plus durs et son sourire de loup plus cruel encore à la vue de mes faibles tentative. La langue de mon bourreau vient finalement caresser la blessure sanguinolente qui me scie la tête. Finalement, je le vois se redresser, du sang frais sur les lèvres. Je ne peux rien faire si ce n'est appeler à l'aide.

« Sev'… Sev'… à l'aide. Quelqu'un…

-Personne ne peut t'entendre ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux me montrer très…doux. »

Violemment, ses mains viennent déchirer ma chemise et déboutonner le bas de mon pantalon. Je ne vois plus rien à travers le brouillard de mes larmes. Le silence envahissant la pièce n'est entrecoupé que par mes sanglots et sa respiration saccadée. Ses mains caressent toujours mon corps, le griffant également par moment. Sa langue trace son chemin à travers les cicatrices qui parcourent mon torse. Puis tout bascule en l'espace de quelques instants.

'_Bombarda'_

Le bruit sourd d'une porte qui vole en éclat, une voix froide qui retentit et qui me fige instantanément. Rabastan, toujours sur moi, retourne sa tête vers l'importun qui ose le déranger :

« Tiens Lucius… tu viens voir le spectacle? Nous allions justement conclure! Tu sais, ton fils possède un corps vraiment exceptionnel !

-Enlève-toi de lui… tout de suite.

-Voyons très cher _Lucius, _ton traître de fils doit être puni comme il se doit! »

D'un geste rageur, baguette à la main, mon géniteur envoie un doloris surpuissant à mon agresseur. Rabastan, surpris par la puissance du sort tombe violemment du lit, son corps soumis à une douleur insoutenable. Lucius met fin au sort. Avant de lui lancer un autre sort que je connais bien.

« Ustulare »

Lestrange se met à hurler comme j'ai pu le faire il n'y a pas très longtemps. Ce sort est juste horrible, de la magie noire pure. Ce sort fait que la peau de la victime brûle comme les pages d'un livre. Rapidement, l'odeur de chaire brûlée envahit la pièce et me donne la nausée. Lucius ne relâche toujours pas le sort tandis que la peau de Rabastan se consume toujours. Au bout de ce qui me semble un siècle, le Mangemort cesse de crier. Lucius relâche le sort et se tourna alors vers moi.

« Moi seul ai le droit de t'infliger une correction. Moi seul ai le droit de te goûter et de toucher ton corps. Tu es MA propriété Draco… A MOI SEUL »

Son rire fou me terrifie. J'ai tellement peur. Comme une ombre, il fond sur moi, ses lèvres attaquant les miennes passionnément. Il y a un instant de flottement puis… vint la douleur… intense, vrillant tout mon être et provenant de mes côtes. Une de ses mains pleine de sang vient alors se poser sur mon visage tandis qu'une dague me perfore le flanc. Il m'embrasse encore une fois, tendrement cette fois-ci. Il se s'assoit alors sur le lit à mes côtés et me caresse les cheveux. Ma tête tourne et l'air pulse autour de moi tandis que mon corps perd son liquide vital et si précieux. Des souvenirs de scènes plus anciennes mais si similaires me reviennent en tête. Les larmes coulent toujours, de même que mon sang. Puis dans mon être quelque chose se déchire et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, tout devient noir.

**°oO0Oo°**

_Quelque part entre la Pologne et la Slovaquie _

La lune se reflétait sur les eaux sombres du lac Morskie Oko. Entre eau, forêt et montagne, Finwë était le seul à ne pas dormir. Ses pensées trop nombreuses pour trouver le sommeil : il réfléchissait à la route à suivre, à où chercher Gabriel et Damian. Il s'inquiétait pour sa nièce, la douce Rosalyn. Que de questions l'habitaient et il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Le lendemain ils repartiraient vers le sud-ouest à travers les hautes Tatras, les montagnes les plus hautes des Carpates, pénètreraient en Slovaquie et suivraient alors la route vers la République Tchèque. Mais pour le moment, les hommes et les chevaux avaient besoins de repos car la route avait été longue depuis l'ancienne Yggdrasil. Soudain un hurlement rauque retentit à travers le campement. Les tentes s'agitèrent et une dizaine d'hommes armés surgirent, épée à la main prêt à en découdre. Le cri continuait encore de résonner et provenait de la tente de Rosalyn. Finwë se précipita vers celle-ci et ouvrit violemment le tissu. La jeune fille était agitée, hurlant toujours à pleins poumons. L'air autour d'elle palpitait d'une magie ancienne et puissante qui se répandait par vague et qui l'empêchait d'approcher. Très rapidement, tout redevient calme et l'ange se précipita alors sur elle, la secoua et posa sa main sur son front brûlant.

« Rose… Rosalyn. Reviens parmi nous. »

La jeune femme sembla se calmer sous la fraîcheur de la main de son oncle. Finwë s'allongea alors près de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. La jeune papillonna légèrement des yeux et se réveilla, essayant de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

« Fin'… Damian…

-Chut, nous en parlerons à ton réveil. Dors mon enfant, je veille sur tes rêves »

Finwë, sa main toujours sur le front de sa nièce ferma également les yeux.

« Enfant si pure, faites que tu survives à ce qui se prépare. Puissent les cieux de protéger »

En dehors de la petite tente, les anges se mirent à chanter et à prier pour celle qui ramènerait leurs princes. Ils la protègeraient quel qu'en soit le prix.

**°oO0Oo°**

_Le lendemain matin, même endroit._

Rosalyn se sentait faible. Et triste. Puis, elle sentit des bras l'entourant. Ouvrant les yeux, la jeune femme tomba nez à nez avec son oncle qui la regardait, une once d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Bonjour Fin'

-Bonjour à toi aussi Rosalyn.

-Pourquoi es-tu là?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien?

-Je… »

Soudain des flashs lui revinrent. Le visage de ce jeune garçon, sa tristesse, le sang et les morts puis cette magie et cette puissante. Puis l'explosion.

Finwë voyait le visage de sa nièce devenir de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rappelait. Et ce fut le tour des larmes. La serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras, il lui demanda alors :

« Montre-moi »

Il y eu d'abord des sons. Puis des images floues, et petit à petit des couleurs. L'image se précisa enfin. Un garçon apparu alors. Blond, les traits tirés, faible et si triste, attaché à un lit. Le corps exposé à la vu de tous. Un cadavre brûlé à terre et un homme assis sur le lit et qui caressait le jeune homme. Finwë observa la scène, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait dans la vision de Rosalyn, mais dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait. Enfin, il aperçut le sang qui coulait du flanc gauche du jeune homme. Et la tout bascula. Un hurlement lui parvient tandis que l'air brûlait tout autour d'eux provenant de ce jeune garçon qui semblait être saturé par la magie. Soudain, il se mit à briller et à pulser et là, sa magie explosa. Tout n'était plus destruction. Rosalyn, les yeux brillant de larmes, mit alors fin à la vision.

« Pourquoi faut-il que les cieux t'imposent ça Rose?

-Moi seule ai choisi ce chemin.

-Toute cette destruction et cette magie…Qui était ce garçon? Où se trouve-t-il?

-Il est… je crois que c'est Damian…

-QUOI ? C'est impossible ! Nous n'avons jamais eu de manifestation de sa magie avant ! En es-tu sûre ?

-Sa magie ressemble à celle de Dame Layana… L'explosion de magie pure provenait d'Angleterre. Il faut que je me rende sur place pour pouvoir déterminer l'endroit exact. Quant à cette créature répugnante que nous avons vue, je ne sais pas qui il est. Si ce garçon est vraiment notre prince, il est en grand danger. Nous devons immédiatement le retrouver. Je ne sais même pas s'il a survécu à l'explosion de magie et si…

-Chut. Calme-toi. Nous allons le retrouver et vérifier s'il est vraiment Damian. Par contre, tu n'as rien ressentit de la part de Gabriel?

-Non, rien du tout. Je n'arrive pas à fixer sa magie. Il est absolument introuvable.

-Et si…

-Quoi? Tu as une idée?

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée mais…les jumeaux sont aussi biens liés génétiquement que par la magie?

-Oui, tout à fait. Chez les sorciers, les jumeaux partagent un lien très fort mais chez nous, les Anges, le lien est encore plus fort de par la bénédiction des cieux. Mais pourquoi demandes-tu cela?

-Serait-il possible que Gabriel ait fait écho, même de manière très faible, à la magie de son frère?

-Un effet de résonance? C'est fort possible. On a déjà vu ça chez les sorciers. Mais je n'ai rien senti la nuit dernière!

-Il faut que je te laisse Rosalyn. »

Finwë se leva et récupéra son épée. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sorti, Rosalyn l'arrêta.

« Où vas-tu?

-Au royaume du Ciel »

Rosalyn le regarda s'en aller et décida elle aussi de se préparer pour la longue route qui les attendait. Coiffant sa longue chevelure noire, la jeune femme était encore inconsciente du chemin et des découvertes qui l'attendaient.

'_L'homme s'est encore opposé à l'homme. Le fils au père et le père au fils. Les liens n'ont plus de sens dans ce monde dévasté. Mais l'espoir réside encore dans le cœur de ces enfants.' _

_Fin du chapitre 2_


End file.
